Maraudering With The Philosopher's Stone
by EssenceOfPhlegm
Summary: Set in the Marauder's 7th year. Lily is given a book by Dumbledore. The said book happens to be the first book in the Harry Potter series which is read aloud by the Marauders and Lily, dawning the ups and downs of The Boy Who Lived. Rating may change.


Maraudering With The Philosopher's Stone

**Summary: **Set in the Marauder's 7th year. Lily is given a book by Dumbledore. The said book happens to be the first book in the Harry Potter series which is read aloud by the Marauders and Lily, dawning the ups and downs of The Boy Who Lived.

**Disclaimer:** I donot own any character in this fanfic. The only thing I own is the plot.

**A/N: **I know this type of fic is completely overdone, but I wanted to try it for myself. Also, sorry if my Dumbledore is a bit OOC; I've never been able to portray him very well...I hope you enjoy and hope you even emit a laugh or two. I hope to do all 7 books. Sorry for any mistakes, etc, for I do not have a Beta for this story.

Prologue

Lily walked along the seventh floor corridor holding a bright, yellow parchment. Upon the parchment lay the brief words:

_Miss Evans,_

_Kindly accompany me in my office after dinner._

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. I like Strawberry Bon Bons._

She folded the parchment and stuffed it into her robe pocket. Her stomach rumbled due to not eating much at the feast. She had been nervous over Dumbledore's invitation... surely she hadn't done anything wrong? It was only near the start of the new school year. Was her Head Girl badge going to be taken away from her? She couldn't bear the thought.

"Strawberry Bon Bons," she said bluntly to the two stone gargoyles who jumped aside immediately to reveal a curving staircase.

As the staircase began to swirl upwards, she heard one of the gargoyles shout, "Cheer up, misery guts!"

She had barely lifted her hand to knock on the door when it opened by itself, causing her to jump a little. As she walked in, she gasped as she looked around the circular room. Sunlight shone in through the windows, reflecting from the silver instruments that were plastered in various places around the room. Even though she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, she had only been in this office once before - in her first year, when a Marauder prank had got out of hand.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore beamed, gesturing to a seat opposite him, which Lily politely sat in. "You _are_ able to close your mouth you know; last time I checked, you was neither a lizard nor a codfish."

She close her mouth, not even realizing that it had been hanging open. She blushed furiously before apologizing.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "That is quite alright," he said, straightening a few parchments on his desk before continuing, "You are wondering why I have called upon you, are you not?" She nodded. "The reasoning behind this is because of this book." He reached into his pocket and placed what looked like a Muggle book - because the picture was unmoving - infront of him.

Lily raised her eyebrows curiously. She didn't understand how a Muggle book had anything to do with her.

Dumbledore smiled verbosely before taking on a more stern look. "I take it you have not read the title, nor looked at the publication date."

Lily scanned the title and read out loud, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone," then opened it to the front page. She looked up at the headmaster suspiciously. "1998?"

"This is an exceptional novel that I have managed to obtain from the future."

Lily frowned. "I still don't understand how this is connected with me."

"Break the words in the title up; analyze them."

Lily sighed. Dumbledore had always been insistent on his students finding out things for themselves, rather than he tell them. Afterall, it was more logical to find something out for yourself. She scanned the title again and her eyes rested on the name, 'Potter'.

"The only thing I can pick out from it is the name 'Potter', because of James. But..." She paused in concentration for a minute or so before saying, "This isn't one of his relations is it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "His son, to be precise."

"His son? So why are you telling me this, instead of him?"

He smiled. "I knew that he would overreact or just think of the whole thing as a joke. You, in comparison, are much more sensible and would believe it."

Lily nodded in understanding. That was easy to believe. James had _never_ achieved anything remotely sensible in his entire life.

"What do you intend for me to do with this book, Professor?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I would like for it to be read aloud to James. I see that Remus, Sirius and young Peter are his companions, so they can listen if you think that's what's best."

Lily frowned again. "But... Professor. Why, exactly?"

Dumbledore slid the book closer to him and placed his finger on the boy on the front cover. "This boy - Harry Potter - is your son also-"

"- My son?!" Lily cut in, shocked.

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Let me finish. Harry is your son also. I'm dearly sorry for what I am going to inform you of, but sadly, you and James both face death when Harry is merely aged one. Harry has experienced worse than any Witch or Wizard can even imagine. I want his parents to know of the dangers he faced, the friends he made and also the enemies he made. I wish for you to know his entire life."

Lily was speechless. How could she end up having a child with James, the one boy she had hated with a passion for seven years? Not to mention that she had just learned the fact that she would die soon... maybe this was a dream. She pinched herself and knew instantly that this was reality due to the stinging pain that her left hand had just endured.

"This must be a bit of a shock to you; I did not have to tell you of course, but I felt the need to. I feel this is what he would have wanted. For you to know his life story." He then waited for her to respond but she did not. "However, if you feel this is too much to bear, then I will allow you to leave this room now. I will despose of this book in a fire if you do so. It is purely your decision."

Lily shook her head vigorously. "No, I-I'll read it," she sniffed.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is best to do it somewhere private; my recommendation is the Room of Requirement. You may do it in your own time... it does not have to be straight away-"

"I will do it straight away." Lily said, quickly.

"You may leave now. I thank you graciously. He would have been extremely proud of you."

Lily smiled before leaving the office, book under arm.

**A/N:** Sorry about the fact that there's no first book chapter in this chapter, but this is more of a prologue. The chapter would have been too long if I combined both. Thanks for reading. Please review if you have any compliments or criticism.


End file.
